The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to systems and methods for management of object datasets and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for rending instructions to dynamically update a graphical user interface (GUI) to present a subset of the object dataset.
Searching for one or more objects within an object dataset, for example, products or services, may be performed using different methods. For example, a user searching for a book on patent filing at an online book store may encounter thousands of matches. In one method, the user enters additional key words. Objects matching the set of entered key words are presented, such as by sorting the entire list to identify the best matched object. For example, a user looking for a book on how to file a patent without an attorney may enter the words ‘patent filing USPTO inventor without attorney’ to try and find the desired book. In another example, the user may sort the entire list to identify the top matches. For example, the user may sort the list of books by publication data, to find the newest book.